


In the Light of the Silvery Moon

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-25
Updated: 1999-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Constable Turnbull finds love from an unexpected source.





	In the Light of the Silvery Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fraser and Thatcher discussing why one of them will have to stay

This story has been especially hard for me to write, for two reasons, first of all this is the first time I have written anything with explicit sexual situations, and second I had a devil of a time thinking of Renfield Turnbull as a sexual entity. 

Someday I will learn to write a FIC piece that does not contain angst. I have not yet learned to do that, however, so be warned. It is also rated NC-17 for explicit m/f sexual situations. If you are under age or do not care for this type of writing, thank you for reading the introduction, but please read no farther.

As always all DS characters do not belong to me, and I will carefully replace them on the shelf, when I am done with them. Which, at this rate, may be NEVER. This story is written for the personal enjoyment of DS fan fiction readers only. No profit is made, or expected from it.

First posted to the RSY List. This piece contains a spoiler for Hunting Season. And, although it does make reference to other fiction pieces I have written, it is not a sequel. The other fiction pieces referenced are 'A Small Matter of Respect' and 'Only Happy Thoughts'. It is not necessary to have read them to understand this one, although it will make more sense. The story takes place sometime after SRK became RV.

All writers live for feedback, and I am no different. Please let me know what you think of...

****

In the Light of the Silvery Moon 

By Shirley Russell

robsure@earthlink.net

 Inspector Thatcher hung up the phone with a sigh. "Well, one of us just won't be able to leave, that's all." She was having trouble hiding her disappointment. She should be the one to stay, after all. Constable Fraser and his sidekick, Detective Vecchio, had been planning their trip to visit Fraser's sister for at least six months. Her sister's wedding had only been planned for about a month. But how often is one asked to serve as Maid of Honor at her sister's wedding? Well, twice actually, but that wasn't the point.

The phone call from Inspector Scott had been to inform her that the Chicago Consulate was next on the agenda for a fiscal review by one KA Hurst, Financial Examiner from RCMP Headquarters, Ottawa. KA Hurst traveled from one RCMP Station, Consulate or Embassy to another conducting fiscal reviews, and the Chicago Consulate was next up. And no, this was not negotiable; the examination would be conducted next week, come rain or shine. The only instructions Thatcher received were to give the examiner what ever they needed, and to stay out of their way. KA Hurst was adamant in that regard. 

"Inspector, I will volunteer to change my plans in order to remain for the examination. Detective Vecchio will just have to visit my sister on his own." Fraser wasn't at all sure, however, that as her older brother he liked the idea of giving Ray the opportunity to be alone with Maggie.

"No, Fraser. No, I should be the one to stay. After all, you've been planning you trip far longer than I have."

The other Mountie standing at attention in front of Thatcher's desk cleared his throat. "What is it Turnbull? Speak up! We don't have all day." She snapped at him. Turnbull's presence irritated her more than usual this morning. It wasn't his fault this inspection had landed in their laps when she and Fraser were supposed to be on holiday, but as always, he was a good scapegoat.

"Sir, I don't see any reason why you and Constable Fraser can't both proceed with your plans exactly as..."

"Turnbull, that is not an option. Either Fraser or I need to be here to assist the examiner, in case any questions arise." She was still irritated with him, but a glimmer of hope was dawning in the back of her mind.

"Ma'am, I don't wish to press the issue, but I believe that Inspector Scott stated that the examiner was to be given free reign, and was to be left alone? I am certainly capable of staying out of his way." Turnbull knew that neither the Inspector nor Constable Fraser trusted him with anything but the most menial tasks. He sighed as he thought they probably had just cause, but he would certainly like to help.

"Inspector, I think Constable Turnbull may be right. There is really no reason for either one of us to remain here during the examination, other than to field potential questions. The examiner could be given telephone numbers where one or the other of us could be reached. You, of course, would be closer if something required personal attention."

Thatcher was reluctant to agree. She did, however, dearly want to attend Liza's wedding, if only to ensure that it actually took place. "You're sure you will stay out of the examiner's way? You can be trusted," oh God, "trusted to ensure that he knows where everything is? And make him as comfortable as possible? Ottawa is making travel and hotel arrangements, so there is nothing there that you can foul, er, nothing that needs attention from this end." 

"Ma'am, I will point him in the right direction and then leave him completely alone. Please, allow me to do this. I would feel extremely guilty if you or Constable Fraser had to cancelled your plans regarding your sisters because you felt you couldn't trust my abilities." Trust and abilities were not words she felt comfortable using in the same sentence with Constable Turnbull's name, but she dearly wanted to attend the wedding.

"If you foul this up Constable, there will be no place on this, or any other, planet where you would be able to escape my wrath. Is that clear?"

He guessed that meant that she was going on holiday. Turnbull swallowed hard. "Yes, ma'am." He sincerely hoped that that hadn't sounded as much like a squeak to them as it had to him.

"You are both dismissed. Oh, Turnbull? Thank you."

As Turnbull and Fraser left the Inspector's office Fraser stopped him. "Yes Constable, thank you. I am genuinely looking forward to seeing my sister, and would have been very disappointed if I'd had to cancel." 

Turnbull was pleased as punch that he could help his superiors, but even more pleased that he had earned their gratitude. He just prayed to God that he didn't foul anything up. He could do this, he was a _Mountie_!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio left early. Fraser having given Turnbull a pep talk and four phone numbers, including Ray's cellular number, where he could be reached in the event of an emergency. Fraser figured he'd be hearing from Turnbull in about, oh, 15 minutes.

Inspector Thatcher's flight was scheduled to depart late Sunday morning. She had already given Turnbull pages of instructions regarding the next week's business, but felt it was also necessary to speak with the Constable one last time. She met Turnbull at the consulate just prior to her departure. "Here is the number of my mother's house, my sister's house, her fiancé's house, the church, the bridal shoppe, my cellular phone, my pager, and well, that should do it. Just remember Constable, if you screw this up you won't need to worry about transferring, because I will surely kill you." She really should not be so hard on him; he was doing her a favor, after all. A favor? She smiled at him slightly. "And don't...just don't break anything." 

Turnbull cringed slightly. I am a _Mountie_...I _am_ a Mountie..."Understood." 

"Hurst will be arriving mid-morning tomorrow. Let him use my office as he sees fit. All the reports and statements he will need to review are on my desk. Anything else... anything, CALL me."

"Your car is here, ma'am. Don't worry, everything will be fine." I am a _Mountie_...I _am_ a Mountie.

She took one last look around, memorizing every corner, in the event they weren't there when she returned. She let out one last determined breath, and proceeded out the door. She hesitated for a moment and, as an afterthought, turned to look at her subordinate officer. "Constable ...don't, just please...be sure..." She sighed deeply, "thank you for doing this for us." She left before he could respond.

As he turned to reenter the building, Turnbull felt distinctly...terrified. He ended up staying at the Consulate until very late that evening, dusting. He was so nervous he had to keep moving. When there was absolutely nothing left anywhere that hadn't been dusted within an inch of its life, he went home, where he dusted until dawn.

He returned to the Consulate shortly thereafter. KA Hurst was not due to arrive until mid morning, but one never knew, and he could not risk the possibility of not being there when the examiner arrived. He was pacing in the foyer when the doorbell rang. He was so startled that he tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the floor. Fortunately, there was nothing broken, neither bric-a-brac nor body parts.

The moment needed to compose himself forced the caller to ring a second time. Turnbull jerked open the door to the surprise of his life. Not only was KA Hurst not a man, but she was an extremely beautiful woman. He was completely speechless as he gaped at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerri Ann Hurst was used to such reactions, but that didn't mean she liked them. Most men assumed that because she was reasonably attractive, and blonde, she didn't have a brain in her head. That is why, for most of her career, she went by her initials rather than her first name. If the whole truth were known, she rather enjoyed the element of surprise it afforded her. Catching them a little off balance gave her the upper hand, at least initially.

She had definitely caught this guy off balance. "I'm Kerri Ann Hurst." She said as she brushed past him. "I assume you were informed of my arrival? And you are...?"

"Const...Constable Ren...Renfield Turn...bull." He couldn't seem to find his voice, or his feet, for that matter. He had remained in the doorway, gaping at her.

"Are you in charge, Constable...Turnbull?" Of course, she knew he wasn't, but she was getting a kick out of his obvious discomfort.

"No, oh, no. Inspector..." What _is_ her name? "...Thatcher is, is not, is, is on... She asked me to...to make...she asked me to have you..."

Okay, this act was getting really old, really fast. "Look Constable...Turnbull is your superior officer here, or not?" She frowned at him.

Turnbull reminded himself that he was a _Mountie,_ and was finally able to string together a coherent sentence. "No ma'am she is not. I have been instructed to show you to her office. The...the necessary...the papers necessary for your inspection are...are on her desk."

Kerri was beginning to wonder if maybe this guy was all there. "Just show me to her office, Constable." She found him rather annoying.

Turnbull showed her to Thatcher's office, then beat a hasty retreat. Kerri made a mental note to find out if this guy was for real or... As she opened the first file she immediately forgot all about Constable what's his name... 

Before she knew it, the day was drawing to a close. She pushed back from the desk and stretched. Kerri was amazed that Constable, um...Turnbull hadn't interrupted her at least 20 times, as most of the others had. She was rolling her head around stretching her neck when he poked his head in the door. "Ma'am, are you about ready to complete your work for the day? I should be locking up fairly soon."

"I appreciate your allowing me to conduct my review without interruptions, Constable." Most other Consulate and Embassy officials had been underfoot constantly, trying to lead her reviews in the direction they thought appropriate. "I've been able to accomplish quite a lot of work today. This review may not take the entire week after all."

"Thank you, Ms. Hurst. Inspector Thatcher left explicit instructions that I 'stay out of your way'. If you are done for the day I will lock up now."

As Kerri walked toward the front door she turned to Turnbull. "Is there a good restaurant within walking distance? I think I'll get something to eat before I go back to my hotel." Turnbull knew he should offer to escort her, or possibly even offer to cook something. But he was so nervous, so afraid he would say or do something that Inspector Thatcher would deem inappropriate, he just could not bring himself to ask.

"There is a very quaint diner just around the corner. It is also on the way back to your hotel. Are you walking back to your hotel, Ms. Hurst?"

"It's not far, and taxis are a waste of money. I don't mind walking; it's such a pleasant evening. Thank you Constable. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Turnbull watched as she proceeded down the walk and around the corner. After she disappeared from view his small feeling of guilt grew to become overwhelming.

What was he thinking? How completely impolite of him, to allow her to walk all the way back to her hotel, unescorted, let alone dine by herself! As he turned back into the building to switch off the lights, he decided to follow her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He caught up with her as she was being seated in the diner. "May I join you, Ms. Hurst?"

Kerri was startled by his presence. "Of course, Constable Turnbull. I wasn't expecting to have company for dinner."

"I must apologize for my rude behavior. I should have offered to escort you."

"Constable, this is of course 1999, and women do eat in restaurants _unescorted_ quite often." She leaned a little closer and whispered, "I'll let you in on a little secret, we even _travel_ unescorted from time to time."

Oh dear, he hadn't said but a few words to her, and she was already offended. Inspector Thatcher was going to kill him. He would be lucky if that was all she did.

"I...I'm...sorry...I...didn't...mean...to offend..."

Who is this guy? At first she had thought it was some new kind of come on, but now she wasn't so sure. He seemed so sweet, and was so genuinely embarrassed, she had to let him off the hook. "Constable Turnbull, I'm teasing you. I'm certainly not offended, just surprised. I appreciate your offer. I work and travel alone so much I'm not used to anyone offering to accompany me anywhere. Thank you."

Turnbull breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he hadn't done anything to deserve the death penalty, after all. "If you would like, tomorrow evening I could prepare dinner at the Consulate. I've been told I make a rather delectable..."

Kerri was touched, and it had been a long time since she'd had a 'home cooked' meal. "Thank you, Constable, I'd appreciate that." Maybe this guy wasn't so annoying, after all.

Turnbull made careful mental notes of what Ms. Hurst ordered. She drank tea rather than coffee, selected salad rather than soup as the first course, mentioned she preferred vinaigrette to cream salad dressings, and sherbet or sorbet to heavier deserts. He now had a fairly good idea of what he would serve with the entrée tomorrow evening.

Their conversation was rather forced for the first several minutes after they placed their orders, tending to focus on RCMP related matters. By the time their salads were served, the topic of conversation had become slightly more general, including the weather and sports. When she mentioned she was a curling fan, Turnbull thought briefly that he might be in love. 

By the time the main course was served Kerri finally asked, "Constable, do you mind if I call you...Renfield, is it? Constable seems rather to formal for dinner conversation, don't you think?"

Renfield hesitated with a fork full of peas half way to his mouth. "Well, no...I mean yes...I mean...of course you may call me Renfield, if you wish."

Kerri smiled. He's shy! She hadn't realized...she didn't think she had ever met a man as shy as this one. "And please, you must call me Kerri."

"Of course, Ms...Kerri."

Being on a first name basis brought with it more personal topics of conversation. By the time they had finished the main course, Renfield and Kerri had gotten to know a lot about each other. Kerri was originally from a small town that no one ever heard of near Ft McLeod, Alberta; Renfield grew up near Vancouver. Kerri grew up on a horse ranch; Renfield's father owned a bakery. Kerri's secret ambition was to be an actress; Renfield had never wanted to do anything other than be an RCMP Officer.

"I think it's great that you were able to follow you're dream, and be successful at it."

Renfield cringed slightly. Successful? "And you? Why did you decide not to become an actress?" She was certainly as beautiful as any actress he had ever seen.

"Two little words: stage fright. But not to worry, I've got a great career, even if the travelling does get a little old after awhile. Whenever I take some time off I feel guilty if I see a plane fly over. I feel like I need to be on it!" He laughed with her and felt rather...at ease.

They chatted awhile after the meal was finished, and as they prepared to leave the restaurant Renfield felt compelled to accompany her to her hotel. "I really must insist Ms...ah, Kerri. It's getting dark, and the streets of Chicago are not the safest. I really would be remiss in my duty if I allowed you to go the rest of the way unesco...alone."

'Remiss' 'unescorted'? Who talked that way any more? Kerri was becoming more than slightly amused by Renfield Turnbull. She still had some trouble believing that he wasn't feeding her a line. But he certainly was different from all the other men she knew. He reminded her of...of a puppy...a big, adorable, puppy. She smiled to herself.

They continued to chat as they walked the several blocks to her hotel. There was no specific topic, just general conversation that brought them to their desired destination. "Thank you for taking the time to walk me home, Renfield." He blushed slightly at the implication of her words, and Kerri smiled. She offered her hand for him to shake, "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Kerri." Renfield whistled 'O Canada' as he walked back to the Consulate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was pouring down rain as Turnbull arrived at the Consulate the next morning. He was vaguely worried that Kerri might have decided to walk from the hotel. He hoped not. Maybe he should call the hotel to see if she wanted him to fetch her. He reminded himself of the determination he'd made earlier, while at work he must remember to call her Ms. Hurst.

He was surprised to discover the Consulate door unlocked, and Ms. Hurst already hard at work. "Good morning, Constable." Apparently, she had made the same determination. "One of the benefits to the RCMP of having examiners that spend most of their time travelling is the extra hours we will work. Being here is a lot better than hanging around a hotel room." She smiled at him briefly, and resumed her work.

Renfield made it a point to avoid Inspector Thatcher's office for the remainder of the day. He had, after all, promised the Inspector that he would stay out of the examiner's way. It was not difficult to do, as he made sure to assign himself numerous chores on the second floor. He did however, find it necessary to come down stairs to check on dinner preparations from time to time. Whenever he was downstairs he had to force himself to stay away from the Inspector's office, since he felt an uncomfortable need to just catch a glimpse of Ms Hurst.

By 5:00pm the wonderful aromas emanating from the back of the Consulate made it impossible for Kerri to concentrate. She had to see what he was preparing. So she followed her nose, and found the kitchen. She was greeted with an amusing sight. Constable Turnbull was standing with his back to her, stirring something on the stove, wearing an apron.

"Whatever that is, it smells divine." Turnbull turned abruptly in surprise. The front of his apron caused her to laugh out loud. "Am I supposed to do that if I want to eat?'

Turnbull was momentarily confused, until he realized what she was pointing at. Oh dear, he'd forgotten that the apron he had grabbed from the drawer bore the inscription 'Kiss the Cook'. He blushed profusely and stammered.

It was then that Kerri was finally sure that Renfield Turnbull had no ulterior motives. He was just a sweet, sincere, albeit unusual, individual. She was very sorry she had embarrassed him.

Casting about desperately another topic, she asked, "What is that? It smells wonderful!"

Renfield was immensely relieved that she had changed the subject. "I call it Chicken Caruso. It includes sautéed chicken, spices, marinara sauce, and a few of my own secret ingredients. It's served over pasta or rice. It's really very easy to prepare and, I'm told, quite tasty."

"Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, it should be wonderful. Is there anything I can do to help?" She smiled as she noticed the candles and flowers he had set on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, I believe everything is ready, if you would care to have a seat? I'm afraid the ambiance is not the best, but the company more than makes up for it." He could not believe he had said that! "Ms. Hurst, I must apologize for being so bold. I should not..."

"First of all Renfield, it's after office hours and Kerri is fine. Second, it's I who should apologize to you. I am not used to being treated with such deference. Most men I meet in my line of work have a hidden agenda, and I treated you as if you were like all the rest. Just the way I demand that others not treat me. How about we start again? I will not treat you as if I suspected you to be trying to...well, impress me, and you may continue to treat me just as you have been."

Renfield had absolutely no clue as to what she was talking about, so he just smiled at her.

As she suspected the food was delicious. "You've managed to include all of my favorites, even the salad dressing is the kind I prefer. What brand...?"

"I made it myself." Renfield was obviously very proud of his culinary talent.

"I'd ask you for the recipe, but I'm hardly ever in one place long enough to cook any more." She smiled at him, but he caught the wistful expression in her eyes.

"Do you ever plan on curtailing your travel? It seems to me that it must get very tiring spending all your time in airports and hotels." Renfield couldn't imagine what it must be like, to never be in one place long enough to call it home. He so enjoyed domestic activities.

"Oh, I do have a home. A small turn of the century house in Edmonton. My parents left it to me, but I just don't get there much anymore." Renfield heard sadness in her voice. "But, I do love my work! How many other people do you know who have seen the inside of all the major airports in North America, in the last six months?" They both laughed. "Actually, that took closer to a year. I do have to be really careful in hotels, though. I often forget where I am, and run into walls in the dark!" She laughed, but Renfield didn't think that was quite so funny. He ran into walls in the light of day!

"Renfield, this meal is incredible! Thank you so much. That's another drawback of frequent travel, restaurant food. Sometimes it's just easier not to eat than look at one more menu."

"If you'd like, I could prepare dinner for you for the rest of the week?" He would love to cook for her, she was so appreciative, and so easy to be around. She made him feel comfortable, and much less awkward. He hadn't broken one thing in the last two days!

"Oh, no. I couldn't impose for the entire week!" But beg me, and I'm yours.

"It's certainly no imposition. I love to cook, and I do enjoy the company." He sincerely hoped he was not being to forward. 

Kerri hoped that he was referring to her company, and not just company in general. She wasn't sure how to act around him. She was very interested in the shy, self-effacing man, but he was just so...shy. She was afraid that if she made the first move he'd run all the way back to Vancouver. She promised herself she'd do a lot more thinking about it later this evening...if she was alone.

They lingered over their meal for awhile longer. He made her herbal tea and they ate raspberry sorbet. The conversation waned as they finished their desert. It was a comfortable silence, however. When she looked at him over her teacup she found that he was staring at her. She expected him to break his gaze and stammer uncomfortably, but he did not look away.

"I apologize for staring, Kerri. It's just that I am unaccustomed to feeling so ... comfortable around a woman. I feel that I have known you for a very long time." That and he seemed to be becoming addicted to gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. Of course, he would never be so bold as to actually tell her that!

Kerri returned his unbroken gaze. How many times in her adult life had she heard those same words, or a variation of the same theme? And how long ago had it been that she had realized the words held no sincerity? Until tonight. As she looked into the depths of Renfield eyes, she believed his words. He would never have an ulterior motive or hidden agenda. Hell, he probably didn't know what a hidden agenda was. Unless it was his superior officer's schedule, and he couldn't find it.

"I'm glad Renfield, because I feel the same way." She continued to search his eyes until the silence began to hang heavy in the room. "Let me help you clean up, and then I should be going." She really didn't want to leave, but tomorrow would be a long day.

After the dishes were washed and put away Kerri prepared to leave. "I insist that you allow me to accompany you to your hotel."

Kerri had no intention of objecting. "Thank you, I'd appreciate that."

As they walked back to her hotel Kerri was torn. Most other men would expect her to invite him up to her room. But Renfield was not any other man. She'd like to invite him, wanted to actually, but she was afraid he'd do that marathon run back to Vancouver. In the end she decided she'd take a chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they approached the entry doors to the Marriott she turned to Renfield. "Would you like to come up for a few minutes?" She held her breath. 

"No, I think I'd better..." Oh dear..."no...I...have to..."

Well, at least he wasn't down the block and rounding the corner. "That's perfectly all right, Renfield. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled at him briefly, then quickly turned and entered the building, hoping she had managed to hide her disappointment.

Renfield was half way home before he finally admitted to himself that he had wanted to go with her to her room. It was also at this point that he allowed the thoughts lingering in the back to enter his mind full blown, thoughts of Kerri Ann Hurst in his arms.

It had been along time since any woman had shown the remotest interest in him. He didn't count Francesca Vecchio, considering her brief interest to be more in the uniform than in the man wearing it. Constable Fraser was the Mountie all women were attracted to. Renfield frowned as he remembered all the times that he had been the recipient of brief female smiles. They smiled at him until they realized it wasn't Constable Fraser in the red serge uniform. Then they frowned. He forced himself not to mind, so much, he'd never felt at ease with most women anyway. Until he had met Kerri Ann Hurst. For the briefest moment he considered returning to her hotel.

As he arrived at his apartment he wondered if her interest was in him or, or like the rest, in his uniform. He guessed he'd find out in a couple of days. Constable Fraser was scheduled to return one day prior to Kerri's departure. For the first time since he had known him, Renfield wished Constable Fraser were posted somewhere else.

Kerri knew she had blown it. She'd scared him away, that sweet, shy, clueless man to whom she was completely attracted. Damn. She was used to sleeping alone, but tonight she felt more alone than usual.

The next morning Kerri found Constable Turnbull's actions to be rather out of character. He was actually bothering her. He had been in twice to ask if she wanted tea, once to see if she would prefer a cola, and yet another time to ensure that her pencil was sharp enough. She was using a pen for heaven's sake! Each time he came into the room, he also found a way to mention Constable Fraser.

She felt no compelling need to know anything about Constable Benton Fraser, other than he kept the most meticulous expense reports she'd ever seen. As she looked at Fraser's latest journal entry the word 'anal' came to mind. 

Kerri became vaguely afraid that Renfield was trying to push her away. She scratched her head. She was getting too old for games, especially games where one participant was a clueless Mountie.

The next time Constable Turnbull stepped inside the door, to offer her who knew what, she stopped him. "Constable, I am neither thirsty nor in need of writing implements. If you have something you want to talk about, please just sit down, and we'll talk. Otherwise, I have a mountain of work that is not getting done."

"I apologize for interrupting. It won't happen again." He was out of the room before Kerri could respond. Damn, she'd hurt his feelings. Sweet, shy, and sensitive? God, he was so...cute!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerri sat at Inspector Thatcher's desk for several minutes before deciding what she should do about Constable Turnbull. She decided she had to talk to him. She found him in another office. He was apparently going a few rounds with a canister vacuum cleaner. By all appearances the vacuum was winning. "Constable I..." Startled by her presence, he jumped and was tripped by the electrical cord that had become wrapped around his feet. He fell backwards, over the offending vacuum and to the carpeted floor, with a muffled thud. Now completely helpless on the floor, the vacuum continued its attack, until Constable Turnbull was completely defeated.

Kerri was at first alarmed, but then overcome by the absurdity of the sight of the totally embarrassed, totally conquered, Mountie. She laughed until she thought she would cry. "Score one for Electrolux, none for RCMP." She offered her hand to help him up, but in doing so, missed the twinkle in his eye.

Turnbull grabbed her hand and jerked her to the floor fully on top of him. Her laughter ceased as she gazed into his eyes. In one, surprisingly agile, motion he rolled them both over and had her pinned beneath him. "Score one for RCMP!" And then without taking the time to stop himself, Renfield captured her mouth with his.

As her mouth moved under his she moaned softly and parted her lips to invite him in. She was in need. She had forced herself to forget what it was like to need this, to need a man like this. She allowed, hell, she had no choice, she succumbed to the thrill of sensation. Her arms were around him, drawing him closer, until she could feel the rapid beating of his heart through their clothing.

Renfield was lost. There was not turning back now. He was rushing toward a cliff, ready to plunge headlong from safety to the unknown, and he had no desire to stop himself. More shaken than he had ever thought possible, he moved his lips across her cheek and down to the hollow of her throat.

Kerri had to remind herself to breathe. The passion of his kiss took her breath away. But if he were to continue kissing her like this, she wouldn't care if she never took a breath again. So much for thinking he was clueless.

It seemed they both returned to their senses at about the same time. Renfield, shocked at his wanton behavior, reluctantly pulled back from her, bracing himself with his hands on either side of her head. He hovered over her just a few inches away, as she gently traced the tiny laugh lines at the corners of his eyes with her fingers. She slid her palms over the planes and angles that made up the sweet, handsome face of Renfield Turnbull. When he opened his mouth to speak, Kerri smiled and placed a finger over his lips. "If you try to apologize for kissing me, I may have to hurt you," she whispered. 

The passion in his eyes was replaced by that twinkle. "I think you might wish to reconsider your statement, given your current physical location, and my size advantage."

"Renfield Turnbull, are you threatening me?" She felt an uncontrollable urge to...giggle. 

He feigned shock. "Why, Ms Hurst, I would never threaten a lady such as yourself. I'm just * _suggesting*_ you might wish to rethink your desire to hurt...whoa..."

Without warning, Kerri caught him off balance and rolled them back to their original position, with him on the bottom. She started to claim a major victory, until she looked deeply into his eyes again.

His voice was no more than a sigh. "Kerri, I..." Before he could finish the thought, Kerri had smothered his words with her mouth. He held her there, running his hands through her hair, exploring her mouth with his. He moved his hands to her back, then wrapped his arms around her, and swore to himself that he would never let go.

Kerri reluctantly broke their kiss, and rested her head on his shoulder. She lay that way for several minutes. Partly because she was more comfortable here than any place she had ever been, and partly because she knew she would not be able to get up. Every muscle in her body had turned to jelly.

Instinctively Renfield knew he could go no farther. He had to control himself! But he could not move, he wanted to hold her here, forever. After awhile he realized his leg was growing numb, and it was necessary for him to shift his position.

His movement brought Kerri back to reality. She thought that he must be so uncomfortable. The floor of the Consulate was not conducive to comfort, after all, especially when someone was lying on top of you. Kerri moved to get up, "Renfield, I'm sorry, you must be very uncomfortable."

As she attempted to stand he pulled her into a sitting position. As he sat up next to her, he brought her hand to his lips. "If you try to apologize for my discomfort, I might have to hurt you."

This time Kerri did not suppress the urge, she giggled. "I came in here for something, but for the life of me, I can't remember what it was." They both readjusted their clothing as they stood.

"Kerri, I...I would like for this to...continue...if...you..."

Kerri pulled his face down to meet hers. She found his embarrassment so genuine, so endearing. "I have an idea for dinner tonight..." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and then whispered in his ear, "room service..." She turned and went back the Inspector's office.

Renfield stood and stared after her for several minutes. He knew now that he had been wrong to think she would not be interested in him after meeting Constable Fraser. He'd even attempted to push her away to protect himself from being hurt. He couldn't believe his good fortune, someone as wonderful and beautiful as Kerri Hurst was interested in him! Clumsy, awkward, inarticulate, Renfield Turnbull, and charming, witty, eloquent, Kerri Ann Hurst. Would wonders never cease? He found himself whistling 'O Canada' once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late that afternoon Kerri heard the front door open, and then voices in the foyer. Not being concerned with daily operations of the Consulate, she ignored them and tried to turn her attention back to expense print outs. Concentration had proven to be just about impossible, since their 'encounter' on the floor of the office next door. All the dates and figures on the pages in front of her swam into images of Renfield. And those images turned to thoughts of their 'plans' for the evening. Damn! She never let her personal life interfere with her work. She almost laughed out loud, what personal life? 

Turnbull had also heard the voices in the foyer. As he rounded the corner to investigate...

"Man, this friggin thing's heavy! How the hell ya carry it all? Can we just dump this stuff? I'm hungry! Let's get at er."

"Ray, Ray, Ray, I told you that you needn't return with me." Fraser fervently wished Ray had stayed with Maggie, and allowed him to return on his own. Ray had been terrible company during their return trip. "If you will just hold my pack for a moment, I want to retrieve Inspector Thatcher's gift. Then we can take my gear to my office..."

"Constable Fraser! I wasn't expecting you until day after tomorrow! Why have you returned early?"

"Turnbull, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were less than pleased to see us! The weather took an unseasonable turn and we were forced to return before we were snowed in." Fraser always told the truth, just not always all the truth. The weather was actually only a minor consideration. He was decidedly more concerned with Turnbull's handling of KA Hurst's examination. Fraser would never have told Turnbull that, however. He knew how sensitive the man could be. 

"Of course, I'm glad you're back safely." Turnbull was at once upset that Constable Fraser had returned early, and relieved that he had arrived now, and not two hours ago. Dear god, what if Fraser had walked in on him and...well he just wouldn't think about that!

"Turnbull, buddy? Ya okay? Ya look a little pale."

"I'm perfectly fine Detective Vecchio. Welcome back. Did you have a nice holiday?"

"I thought we had a deal? It's Ray, and yeah, I had a terrific 'holiday', if ya consider snow in June terrific." Ray was of a mind that snow from November through February was a major inconvenience, but snow any other time was a pain in the...

"Ah, Turnbull..." Fraser moved closer to Turnbull and lowered his voice, "...is Hurst in the Inspector's office?"

Turnbull cringed. He knew this was coming, but desperately wanted to keep Kerri to himself, for as long as possible. "Yes, Sir."

"Well, I'd like to meet him..." Fraser knocked on the Inspector's door and walked in.

"Ah, sir? KA Hurst is not..." But Turnbull's words were not in time, Fraser had already discovered that KA Hurst was...not a man.

When he entered the office Kerri was standing on a step stool stacking computer print outs on top of a filing cabinet. The angle of her body afforded the Constable a fine view of her face, and...ahem...figure.

They were both momentarily frozen in place, Fraser, fortunately, able to gape at her with his mouth closed. He could not remember ever seeing woman as exquisite as this one. She was about average height, but that is where average stopped being a word he could use to describe her. She had a graceful figure, and with long, shapely legs, enhanced by a short skirt and bare feet. Her hair was blonde, long, just touching her shoulders, and had fallen enticingly over one eye. As she brushed the hair away from her face, he could see the most beautiful blue eyes. The kind of eyes a man could loose his soul in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerri was startled when she heard the knock on the door. She had, at last, begun to concentrate. When the man opened the door, her surprise was replaced by shock. What a totally, drop dead gorgeous, man! She could not take her eyes off his face. She had never seen eyes that particular shade of blue, like glacier ice, but warm and inviting. She had no clue who he was, or why he had interrupted her. At this point she didn't care, she was just enjoying...looking at him.

Neither one of them was aware of the two men standing behind Fraser. One gaping at her, just as Fraser was, except his mouth was open, and the other man slightly pale with narrowed eyes. "I'm...um...sorry for the...ah...intrusion. I'm Constable Benton Fraser. I have just...returned from...the... I wanted to introduce myself and then we will be leaving you alone."

When he smiled at her Kerri thought she might faint. Oh, my goodness! His smile was even better than his eyes, if that were possible. She regained her composure long enough to step down from the ladder and offer her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Constable. Constable Turnbull has told me a lot about you." She looked into the hall just in time to see Renfield disappear up the stairs.

Fraser turned to Ray. "This is my unofficial partner from the Chicago Police Department, Detective Ray Vecchio."

"Hello, Detective Vecchio." Ray took her hand, anxious just to touch her, she looked like a goddess!

The mutual admiration society meeting drew to a close, as Kerri remembered all the things she wanted to finish, prior to her...date...tonight. "If you will excuse me gentlemen, I must get back to work. It was nice meeting you both." Kerri turn away from them, indicating her desire for them to leave.

As Fraser pulled the door closed behind them, Ray let out a deep breath. "WOW!"

"Ray, I hardly think..."

"Okay, Mister I know the app...appro...right word for every occasion, what would you say?"

After a few seconds thought, Fraser had to agree. "Actually I think 'wow' covers it very nicely."

Ray smiled. "Thank you." Ray loved it when he was right, which didn't happen nearly often enough, when Fraser was around. "Hey, why don't we invite her ta come ta dinner with us? Ya know, good international relations n' all? She's alone, in a strange city, prob'ly like the company."

"Ray, I think that is an excellent idea." Fraser turned to knock on the door as Turnbull came up behind them. "Yes, Constable, what is it?"

"I just wanted to see if Ms Hurst required anything, prior to the end of the business day." He lied. Unlike Constable Fraser, Turnbull did not always tell the truth, well, at least not today.

Kerri glanced up from the desk as Fraser walked into the office. "I'm sorry to intrude again, Ms Hurst, but Detective Vecchio and I were wondering if you would care to accompany us to dinner this evening? That is, if you have no other plans."

"Well, I..." She saw Renfield lurking behind Fraser and Vecchio and wondered just how much he wanted them to know. She decided that their...liaison...was no one's business, but their own. She looked to Renfield for a way out of this predicament.

"Constable Fraser, that's a wonderful idea. It must be very hard on Ms Hurst, travelling so much, and eating in restaurants alone." If Kerri hadn't already been sitting down, she would have fallen down. It took all her effort to hide her astonishment from them.

"Constable Turnbull, you are welcome to accompany us, if you like." Fraser was being polite. Actually he would have preferred to have dinner with Ms Hurst alone, without Turnbull...or Ray.

"Thank you for the invitation Sir, but I have a prior engagement. I'll see you all tomorrow." As he left, Kerri had to turn away from them to cover the shock she could no longer hide. 

"How's bout Chinese? Best Chinese in Chicago, down on Madison." Ray grabbed her arm and led her out of the Consulate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerri tried her best to be cordial during dinner. Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio were discussing some exploit with Fraser's sister. Maggie sounded like a fascinating woman. Benton and Ray seemed to be interesting men, completely comfortable with each other. She tried to listen to tales of other exploits, but she was having a great deal of trouble concentrating. She had also barely touched her food. 

She was aware she was being somewhat rude, but she was just so completely surprised by Renfield's actions, she could not stop thinking about it. She was totally baffled. And more than just a little hurt, and angry with him for what he'd done. She couldn't believe he'd been leading her on, she just couldn't think that of him. But he had hurt her so much. It had been along time since she'd let any man get close enough to do that!

Kerri realized that being alone as much as she was caused her to be vulnerable. But she also had ample experience in the capriciousness of most men. She just did not believe that Renfield was like that. Dear god, was she that susceptible to the charms of a man? NO! Not just any man...him! She saw visions of Renfield tangled up in the cord and hose of that vacuum, and the two of them on the floor. She remembered the look in his eyes, and she knew, she just knew, he could not be a man who took...involvement...with any woman lightly. His charm was not like that of most men; his charm lay in his sensitivity, and especially in his sincerity.

Fraser was trying hard not to stare at Kerri. He found her to be a very beautiful woman, but that was not the reason he felt compelled to study her. He could tell that something was troubling her. Not being very adept at reading women, actually, he was completely clueless when it came to women, he was vaguely concerned at her obvious preoccupation. He was about to ask her if something was wrong, when Ray spoke up.

Ray was tryin real hard to get her attention. Sittin next to each other, Ray thought she and Fraser looked a lot like Barbie and Ken! But to Ray's surprise, even Fraser, the babe magnet, couldn't seem ta hold her attention. Ray wasn't completely insensitive, he had noticed Kerri's distance, too. He just didn't like beating around the bush. "Earth to Kerri. Kerri? Ya with us? Ya seem a million miles away."

She seemed to come back to them with a start. Fraser could see immediately that she had reached some kind of decision. "I'm...I'm very sorry to be rude, but there's something I have to do. Constable, can you tell me Constable Turnbull's address?" Fraser frowned slightly as he wrote Turnbull's address on a napkin and handed it to her. "I'm sorry...excuse me." And then she was gone.

Fraser and Ray looked at each other with raised eyebrows..."TURNBULL?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerri hailed a cab and gave the driver the napkin with Renfield's address. "Lady, ya sure ya wanna go ta that neighborhood alone? It's not real safe, ya know?" Kerri just nodded, she was used to travelling...unescorted. She just hoped she would get to her destination before she lost her nerve. She cut it very close.

She hesitated as she raised her hand to knock. What would she do if he were leading her on, if he did have a hidden agenda? Well, she'd just cross that bridge when, or if, she came to it. She knocked before she could change her mind.

When he opened the door neither one of them spoke. He just stared at her, in disbelief. She could not read the look in his eyes. "Renfield, why?" She whispered. "Why did you push me away?" Dammit, she would * _not_ * cry. She lost what nerve she had, and turned to go. 

"Kerri, please don't...please don't go." He whispered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his apartment. He stood with his back to her, facing the door, for several moments. When, at last he began to speak, he did not turn to face her. He spoke so softly she could barely hear him. "I can't believe you're here..."

"Renfield...?" He held up his hand and she stopped speaking.

"I thought I'd...we'd...have...more time. He...he came...back...too...early. I thought ...if I...you came to...to know me...before you met...I...you...might...come to care for...me...

"Renfield, I don't understand. Did I do...?" She still could do no more than whisper.

"I saw...the way you...looked at each other. I thought you would..." His words faded away.

"Renfield, no, I..." The pain in his words broke her heart.

"I've seen the way women look at him, and I've come...come to realize that I am just a... poor...imitation of the real thing. I don't...mind, I really don't. But, when you looked at him, it just...just emphasized the point."

Kerri stood behind him and touched his arm. "Renfield, look at me." She found it necessary to pull him around to face her. In her entire life she'd never thought she be responsible for such a look of hurt. "You are not a poor imitation of anyone! You are perfect, just the way you are! I know we don't know each other very well. But I'd hoped you would know that I do care for you. It hurts me to think you find me so shallow that I would turn away from you for a pretty face." He started to object, but she placed one finger over his lips. "I know Constable Fraser is more than a pretty face, but I don't care about him, I care about you." She sighed deeply as tears began to form in her eyes again. "I do care about you."

"But the way you looked at him..."

She smiled at him, she thought she was finally getting through. "Constable Fraser is an extremely handsome man. But no one knows better than I that looks don't make the person. Renfield, all of my adult life men have looked at me thinking I'm something I'm not. I know what it feels like to be thought of as just an object. I could never be interested in a man simply because he's attractive. Fraser is nice to look at, but I don't know him, and I don't want to know him, if it means I might hurt you." 

Renfield finally looked into her eyes. He saw the tears there and immediately regretted that he had been the cause of them. He drew her close and kissed away the tears from the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you cry," he whispered into her brow as he kissed her again.

Kerri stuck out her lower lip slightly. "I'm not crying."

He smiled into kisses on her forehead. "Understood."

Kerri looked into his eyes again. She thought she still saw doubt, and more than anyone's fair share of insecurity. "Renfield, I want to show you something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerri moved even closer to him, as he instinctively backed up against the front door. She stood on her toes, gently placed her hands on either side of his face, and brought his mouth down to hers. She put all her caring and passion for this man into her kiss. He was so startled it took him a few seconds to respond.

But when ran her tongue along his lips, he moaned deeply and finally opened his mouth to her. She was no longer in the lead, as he drew her tightly to him and let his tongue begin its exploration. For not the first time today, he took her breath away. His hands somehow found their way under her sweater and caressed her bare back in a way that made every inch of her skin tingle.

As his lips left her mouth, she moaned, until he nibbled at her earlobe. She felt the entire side of her head go numb into his lips. Her hands had also developed a mind of their own, and found their way inside his sweatshirt. Her small, soft hands caressed the broad expanse of his lower back, and he felt his skin go hot as she dragged her hands over it.

Their pace quickened, but Renfield's exploration of Kerri's neck with his mouth came to an abrupt halt when he encountered...fabric. He pulled back from her and brought her chin up until their eyes met. She no longer saw doubt or insecurity, just passion. Passion that had turned his bright blue eyes to the color of storm clouds. Kerri shivered slightly against those clouds.

Renfield thought he saw the briefest hesitation on Kerri's face. "Are you sure you want...to...continue?" he whispered. Her only response was to slowly move her hands up his chest, put her arms around his neck, and pull him down to her for another passionate kiss. 

Without breaking their kiss, Renfield bent slightly, picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moonlight flooded through the open window of his bedroom, casting pools of silver across the floor, as he gently lowered Kerri to stand in front of him. She tugged on his RCMP sweatshirt, and in one swift motion he had it over his head, and on the floor. Kerri followed suit, and her sweater joined his sweatshirt. She could feel the cool night air gently caressing her back, while Renfield's hot breath set her neck on fire.

He continued his exploration, nipping and sucking his way down her throat. His lips felt the moan in her throat as she arched her back to him. His hands moved on her back, massaging and kneading as he went. She wasn't even aware that he had unhooked her bra, until he moved away from her just enough to slip it off her shoulders. It too became part of the pile on the floor.

Kerri thought she had never felt a sensation as wonderful as when he pulled her tightly to him and her breasts were crushed against his bare chest. That was until he took one of those breasts in his hand and began to slowly caress her.

Renfield was enthralled with Kerri's body. How could any one woman be so beautiful? Standing in the silvery moonlight, she looked like a porcelain goddess. The feel of her breasts captivated him. When he took her into his mouth he was completely overcome. 

Hands shaking with passion and anticipation found the button and zipper of her skirt, and soon it too was added to the growing heap of discarded clothing. In another swift motion his sweatpants joined her skirt. Now the only things that stood between their bodies were his boxers and her pantyhose. Those didn't last long either. Kerri slid her hands under the waistband of his shorts to caress his cheeks, as he continued his exploration of her breasts.

Afterwards Kerri would be unable to remember how her nylons ended up on the floor, but there they were, along with all the rest. Neither she nor Renfield noticed. They were joined together now, heat to heat, passion to passion, still standing in the moonlight.

He pushed her ever so gently backwards, until she was against the side of his bed. He straightened and looked deeply into her eyes. Renfield found himself sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of those quicksilver eyes. He had never wanted anything more in his life than to be one with this woman.

Kerri smiled slightly at him and pulled him down with her to lie on his bed. Aroused to the point where she neither knew who, or where she was, she moved to allow them greater access to each other. She moaned deeply as he once again found her nipples, first with gentle fingers and then with his not so gentle mouth.

Kerri was overcome with sensation. Her hands roamed the expanse of his back, through his hair, then down across his shoulders. She delighted in his muscled arms and shoulders, and was driven mad by his gentle touch. 

Her mouth again found his, hot and inviting. As she sucked on his tongue it almost drove both of them insane with passion. Kerri allowed her hands work their way down his chest, to his now hardened nipples. She felt his rapid intake of breath as she lengthened their kiss. She stroked and fondled him briefly, then continued her quest. 

He threw his head back into his pillow and moaned loudly as she took his arousal into her questing hand. She stroked the pulsing length of him as he continued to moan and force his hips against her hand. When she took him into her mouth he lost any semblance of reason. "Oh my god, Kerri." He continued to thrust against her until he thought he would be completely lost.

But he wanted more than just this. He gently urged her upward. She reluctantly released him and dragged herself up the length of his body, to once again meet his inviting mouth with hers. For not the first time since he had known her, Renfield quickly rolled them both over. Kerri wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her, in one swift stroke. 

They quickly adjusted to each other's instinctive rhythm. They both rushed to the edge, the edge of that cliff, and in the passion of climax, leapt off the cliff together.

Eventually, his breathing and heart rate slowed enough to enable him to move. Renfield raised himself up slightly to look into her eyes. To his wonderment, moonlight now shown on where they lay, continuing to give Kerri's hot skin the look of fine porcelain. He traced the outline of her face with his finger, overjoyed that this beautiful woman cared for him.

Overcome by the passion they felt for each other, neither of them spoke. As he move to lay on his side next to her, Kerri snuggled in tight to his body. Eventually they both slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Constable Turnbull walked up to the Consulate alone. Without being too specific, Kerri had told him that she felt Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio already had more than enough to contemplate. After running out on Benton and Ray at dinner the previous evening, Kerri didn't want to give them room for any further speculation.

She took a taxi back to her hotel and hurriedly showered and changed. She had to laugh at herself, she was acting like a luv-struck teenager! Puppy love! She was happier than she had been in...well, a very long time.

When she arrived at the Consulate she was relieved to discover Constable Fraser nowhere in sight. She slipped into Inspector Thatcher's office and started to work.

Renfield saw her taxi arrive from an upstairs window. He was completely... comfortable with the idea of Kerri working downstairs, while he was busy upstairs. It felt so...domestic. 

What he was not comfortable with, however, was the idea that Constable Fraser, or Ray, might be lurking around somewhere. He felt extremely possessive of Kerri. And, all right, jealous, of Fraser. He still had to pinch himself every time he thought that she had chosen him! Chosen him, when she could very easily have chosen Constable Fraser. Fraser would have been willing, if the way he looked at Kerri yesterday was any indication. 

He had been relieved to discover that Constable Fraser was already up and gone when he arrived this morning. Ecstatic, actually. But, he also felt guilty. Constable Fraser and Ray had been so kind to him after his accident, it wasn't right for him to feel this way about either one of them. But he did! Oh, dear, did he ever.

He heard Constable Fraser and Ray come in shortly after Kerri arrived. Renfield could not control his jealous thoughts, 'Well, if they thought they would hang around here all day, well...well, darn!' But he already had a plan in place. A plan he felt sure would send them on their way. A plan that was already cooking away in the kitchen. All he needed were a few more jalapeno peppers.

Kerri also heard Benton and Ray enter the building. She had determined, very early this morning, to avoid them at all cost. Renfield was so very sensitive, and she never again wanted to do, or say, anything that would cause that look of hurt in his eyes.

She couldn't ignore him now, however, because Constable Fraser was knocking on the door. "Yes? What is it Constable?"

"Ah...Ms Hurst...I just wanted to check...to ensure...to...Have you and Constable Turnbull...settled your...differences? I wouldn't want something that...he...had done...to reflect ... badly...affect your...find..."

"Constable Fraser, Constable Turnbull has done nothing that might in any way be construed as detrimental to the Chicago Consulate! Quite the opposite, actually. Constable Turnbull has made me feel entirely welcome, and has been able to comply with my every request!" And then some... "The Constable and I have no differences. Is that all, Constable Fraser?" She was indignant at Fraser's implication that Renfield might have screwed something up.

"Yes, thank you." As Fraser exited the office he smiled. Ah, just as they had suspected! He dearly hoped this worked out for Turnbull. The man needed some happiness in his life. Didn't they all?

"Well?" Ray was on his feet as Fraser entered his tiny office.

Fraser smiled and nodded at his partner. "It's just as we thought."

"What about Turnbull?"

"He must be hiding. That, I think, answers the Turnbull question, don't you?" 

Ray was pleased for the goofy Mountie. Turnbull'd had it rough. This was good. Real good. He n' Fraze proba'ly should butt out, though. Turnbull was so...so...Canadian, they'd prob'bly scare him, or somethin.

Ray forgot all about Turnbull's relationship with Kerri when he smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. "He's cookin again! I love the stuff he cooks! I'm hungry. We gotta see what it is!"

Turnbull felt guilty, again, but not guilty enough to forestall implementation of his plan. If they were here at lunch time...well, they wouldn't be here much after that!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He saw them go into the kitchen, and almost changed his mind. He really shouldn't do this to his friends, but he wanted them away, far away, from Kerri. And so, he reluctantly followed them into the kitchen.

Ray had already zeroed in on the pot simmering on the stove. "Hello, Constable Fraser, Ray." He had to maintain his resolve!

"Ah, Turnbull. What's this wonderful smell ya got goin here?"

"It's a recipe I received from a very personable gentleman I met at a recent chili cook off. His name was Arthur, and he called it his "Afterburner Chili". I have added some of my own secret ingredients, and would be very pleased if you both would give me your honest opinion." Turnbull grabbed the wooden spoon from the counter, and before he could weaken, spooned a very small amount into two bowls. He winced slightly as both men eagerly took big bites.

Fraser was the first to react. His face turned a very curious shade of red that wonderfully enhanced the color of his uniform, and the ice blue of eyes that were popping out of their sockets. Ray watched curiously as Fraser ran to the sink and begin gulping water directly from the faucet.

The full bodied spirit of the chili took just a little longer to register with Ray. But within seconds, he too had turned that same curious shade of red, and was manhandling Fraser to get him out of the way so that he could get at the faucet.

"Oh, gentlemen, I'm so terribly sorry. Is it too spicy? I'm sure if you were to have some more, your palate would become adjust..."

Fraser could barely speak. "No, no...Turnbull. Ray and I...must be going. Thank you...anyway." Fraser clutched at his throat, convinced that he would never again speak above a whisper.

Turnbull had never been sorrier...or happier.

Kerri had also smelled the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. As she entered the foyer, she was greeted with the most preposterous sight. Benton and Ray, both red faced and gasping, were running away from Renfield, who was chasing them with a wooden spoon.

"Gentlemen, please come back. I'm sure if..."

As Ray hurried by, he grabbed her arm. "Whatever ya do," he squeaked, "don't eat the chili." And then they were gone.

The sheepish grin on Renfield's face gave Kerri pause. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't... "Renfield, did you...?"

"Did I what?" He turned away from her so she couldn't see his face. His plan had worked, but he desperately hoped he hadn't 'damaged' his friends. He owed them both for their previous kindness, and now he realized he'd probably need to spend the rest of his life making up for what he had just done. But it was worth it! As Ray would say, if he could speak, "Yep,"...it was worth it.

He pasted on his best clueless Mountie face and turned to look Kerri in the eye. "Why don't you think about what you would like to do for lunch? I think it's best that we don't have chili.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time after Fraser and Ray went running out of the building, Turnbull poked his head into the Inspector's office. "Ah, Kerri, have you made a determination as to what you would like to do for lunch?"

Kerri looked up from her work and frowned at him. " _Constable,_ come here, please." Turnbull was instantly concerned. He had yet to hear her use a tone so close to Inspector Thatcher's. He hoped she wasn't upset with him about, as it would later come to be known, 'The Chili Incident'. As he neared the desk, Kerri stood and walked around behind him.

"Yes, Constable I have decided what I want to _do_ for lunch..." With one swift motion Kerri pushed him against the desk with her left hand while her right went straight for his crotch. "YOU."

"Ms, ahhhh, Kerri, mmmm." He blushed several shades of scarlet. "Kerri, this is quiet inapprop..." As she continued to massage him, she interrupted his words with tiny kisses.

She smiled as she felt him respond to her hand. "Kerri, mmm, please, I don't ...don't... oh, deary me...

Just as suddenly as she had started, Kerri stopped her onslaught. She stepped back from him and raised both hands in mock surrender. "Okay, fine. I guess I'll just have a sandwich. Ham on rye sounds..."

Renfield was at first confused, but Kerri soon saw a look of resolve settle in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him out of the room. He pulled her first to the front door, which he locked, and then into the office of vacuum cleaner fame. Once inside, he also locked that door.

Kerri giggled, "uh oh." He smiled as he slowly approached her, much like a predatory animal would approach its prey. "What would you like on that sandwich, Ms Hurst?" He whispered in to kisses on her neck, as he quickly began to unbutton her blouse. Kerri's response was muffled by his mouth devouring hers.

They made short work of each other's clothing, that is, gaining the necessary access to each other, while remaining, at least partially, clothed. Kerri once again found herself on the floor of this office. Renfield's hand found the center of her, hot and wet. He smiled the same predatory smile, as he caressed her. She gasped as he entered her with first one, and then two, fingers. "Tell me, Ms Hurst, is this what you want for lunch?" He mumbled into hot, wet kisses on her breasts.

"Want...want...oh, god...you." Renfield brought his hands up to cup her face. He smiled deeply as he saw the passion in her eyes.

They both cried out in pleasure as he entered her. "Oh my god, Renny!" She had not imagined that he could be quite so...oh, my...aggressive. Their climax was quick, white hot and simultaneous. Kerri thought vaguely that, if he continued to take her breath away like this, she was going to need to start carrying oxygen with her.

Once he regained some semblance of composure, Renfield was just slightly mortified. "I...I...can't believe...I can't believe I allowed myself to loose...control like that." He stood and hurriedly buttoned, zipped or adjusted everything that needed to be buttoned, zipped or adjusted. "What would Constable Fraser say." Oh dear, "what would *Inspector Thatcher* say! In the consulate, for goodness sakes." Thank God he hadn't taken her to the Queen's Bedroom. What sacrilege!

Kerri remained on the floor, still only partially clothed. Staring up at him, she felt as if she had somehow been unceremoniously...dumped. "* _If*_ anyone were to ask, just tell them we had...lunch." Kerri made no attempt to hide the hurt in her voice.

Renfield was once again confused. Until he saw the look on her face and realized her interpretation of his words. "Oh, Kerri, no! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." He was horrified that his words might have inflicted even the smallest amount of hurt.

"Renfield, do you regret our 'lunch'? If so please tell me so I..."

He knelt on the floor next to her and took her face in his hands. "I am so very sorry. I didn't mean...to imply...I didn't...I would never, never do anything to hurt you." He smiled as Kerri's expression changed. He took her hand to help her up, "I would be please to do 'lunch' with you any time, Ms Hurst."

As he drew her into his arms, the look on Renfield's face told Kerri two things: first that she could put her total trust and confidence in this man, unless it concerned chili...and second, her five day trip to Chicago had suddenly become very complicated. 

She knew she was in completely in love with the sweet, sincere, shy man who was Constable Renfield Turnbull. She just had absolutely no clue as to what to do about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By mid afternoon, Thursday, Kerri could no longer deny that her inspection was coming to an end. Either she could stay late tonight, and wrap it up, or spend about 2 hours tomorrow, finalizing the paperwork. Any other time, any other place, she would opt to stay late. She could then move on to the next city tomorrow, and avoid travelling on the weekend. She was never sure where she was going, until her itinerary was FAXed to her. She just called the Ottawa, and they made all the arrangements.

But this was NOT any other place. Where she was wasn't important, it was who was here that mattered. Renny was here. She smiled to herself and massaged her aching temples. After their 'encounter' on the floor of that office, Kerri could no longer look at Constable Turnbull in the same light. He would now forever be 'Renny' to her. Of course, that was only in private!

She had no doubt that Benton and Ray suspected something was, ahem, up, between her and Renny. But after 'The Chili Incident' they seemed to want little to do with either Renny or her. Both men appeared to have suffered no 'permanent' damage, but seemed a little apprehensive around Renfield, and avoided her like the plague. Kerri continued to wonder if he had purposely...no, he would never do anything like that, he was just too sweet, and too sensitive. 

In the end, she opted to complete her work tomorrow. She wanted one more night with Renny, one more night of moonlit lovemaking. No regrets, no false promises, just one more night. They'd worry about the future tomorrow.

Turnbull sensed the change in Kerri almost immediately. He'd been working twice as hard as usual, and had worn himself almost to a frazzle. He deeply regretted 'The Chili Incident', and was trying desperately to make it up to them by completing his duties and as many of Fraser's as he possibly could. He just hoped that they never found out it had been...oh, dear...intentional.

He stopped by the Inspector's office in the early afternoon, just to glimpse her smile, and thought Kerri looked very...sad. He was immediately alarmed. "Kerri, is there something wrong? Has something happened? Are you all right?"

His concern for her touched her deeply. She closed her eyes briefly, regained her composure, and smiled at him. "I guess I'm just...tired. Sometimes jet lag, and time zone changes, take a little while to catch up with me."

"Would you like to lie down, or maybe a light snack? Some tea! That should perk you up! I'll brew it in a jiffy." He literally ran to the door. "Oh...don't move...I'll be back in two shakes." All she could do was smile. That man had more depth of compassion than anyone she had ever known.

She was sitting with her eyes closed, resting her aching head on the back of the chair, when she became aware that there was someone else in the room. "That was quick. Not even you could...Oh, Constable Fraser," She was immensely relieved that she had not said anything of a...personal...nature, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to intrude. I...ah...I wanted a few moments of your time, if that's possible?"

"Constable, I intend to leave a full report with your Superior..."

"It's not about the inspection. It's of a more...uh, personal nature." He closed the door behind him, as he entered the room.

"It is normally not in my nature to interfere in the private lives of my fellow officers...my friends...but...your relationship...this is...I feel there are some things about Constable Turnbull that you..."

"Constable Fraser! Whatever _relationship_ Constable Turnbull and I have is really none of your concern." Kerri was extremely irritated that Constable Fraser, and by association, Detective Vecchio, would know enough about that relationship to feel the need to comment on it!

"I don't wish to contradict you Ms Hurst, but it does concern me. There are things you need to know, things that I'm sure he would never tell you. This won't take very long, please?"

Kerri closed her eyes and sighed. "All right, Constable. What is it you think I should know?"

Fraser started with most recent history and worked back. In a few short minutes he told her of the marriage of Susan Harris, Turnbull's heroics in saving the life of a child, and the physical injuries he had suffered as a result. He also told her what a wonderful job Turnbull had done with the 6 and 7 year old children at St. Luke's School.

As Fraser began to tell her about the hit and run accident that claimed the lives of Renfield's wife and child, Kerri could no longer look at him. By the time he had ended his narrative, she had moved to the window, to stare at the busy street outside. 

"I'm sorry...Kerri, but I felt you needed to know. Are you all right?"

Kerri continued to study the cars passing on the street. "Yes, I'm fine." She whispered the lie. Oh, dear God, that poor, lovely man!

"Kerri...I have to ask...I'm sorry...Are you in love with Renfield?"

"Yes." 

"Please be...careful...he's had...he's been... Please, don't hurt him." Fraser hung his head as he left her alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turnbull saw Constable Fraser leave the office as he approached with Kerri's tea. He no longer felt so insecure in their relationship as to question Kerri's response to Fraser, but he was...curious.

"I'm sorry I took so long. Here is your...Kerri?" Oh, dear! "Maybe you should lie down. You look very pale." Now he was more than alarmed, he was afraid for her. "Here drink this. Slowly...it's still rather hot." He led her to a chair and hovered over her. "Is that better? Should I call a doctor?" He knelt down beside her, completely unconcerned that someone might see them.

Kerri placed her palm to the side of his face. "I'm all right, really. I just got a little light headed. I think maybe I'll take a taxi back to my hotel, and rest a little bit. Do you mind? You could come pick me up after work?"

"Would you like for me to accompany you? Constable Fraser is here, it wouldn't be inconvenient for me to leave right now." He couldn't imagine sending her off in a taxi, feeling the way she did.

Kerri sighed. She needed some time alone, to consider the things Benton had told her. "I'll be fine. I just need a little rest. I..."

Renfield hung his head. "It's my fault, I have not allowed you to get the sleep you need..."

Kerri almost spilled her tea, as she jumped out of the chair, dragging him to his feet with her. "Renfield Turnbull, don't you *ever* apologize for what we've had this week. It's been the most wonderful..." She burst into tears.

Renfield took her into his arms, completely confused, and terribly concerned. "I'm so sorry, Renny. You haven't done any thing wrong, I just need a little time. Please?" Kerri prayed to God that he would give her some space, some time, to think.

After she composed herself a little, Kerri tried to smile. Her heart was breaking for him, and she couldn't stop it. She had to get away from him, away, for just a little while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A very perplexed Constable Turnbull watched as the taxi took Kerri away. Something monumental had just happened, but he had no clue as to what, or why, or how. He was very concerned for Kerri's physical wellbeing, but even more concerned for her emotional state. He dearly hoped that it was just a matter of being overtired. He looked at his watch. He hoped that 3 hours would give her time for the rest she needed.

Kerri was anything but tired. She was completely overwhelmed. She had admitted to herself, long before admitting to Benton, that she loved Renny. She just hadn't known what that would mean. She had been careful not to admit her feelings to him, she hadn't wanted to force him into saying something he might not feel.

Now she was overcome with doubt that he would ever allow himself to love anyone again, let alone her. Dear god, how she wished she had known about his past, before jumping headlong into an affair with him! An affair that could potentially destroy him! If she were to hurt him, oh God, he very well might never recover. And she knew, down to her very soul, that if she did hurt him, she would never forgive herself.

To Hell with her feelings! She had to protect him, keep him safe from any more pain. Dear God in heaven, how was she ever going to do that? It had been awhile since she had prayed, but she did now. For the wisdom to know how to deal with the man she loved so much.

*****

Renfield knocked softly on the hotel room door, then let himself in. He was relieved to find her sleeping. He sat opposite her, in the darkened room, and just watched her sleep. It still amazed him that such a beautiful woman could care for him, not just physically beautiful, but beautiful all the way down to her soul. 

She made him so happy! He had thought he was happy before, had forced himself to be happy, no matter what happened! Allowed only surface thoughts, of friends, of his career. And he was content to live that way. At least until now. Now he realized that he wanted so much more, he wanted Kerri. But he had promised himself that he would never allow himself to fall in love again. Ever! 

The last few days he had, ever so slowly, allowed himself to remember what being in love felt like. But in allowing himself that luxury, he had not been able to block out the memory of loss. He just didn't know if allowing himself to love this woman would help him deal with those memories. And he was terrified to find out.

He suddenly felt overwhelming fatigue. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Kerri. He drew her into his arms and held her tightly, as she continued to sleep. He was totally amazed at the comfort he drew from just having her near.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerri awoke sometime in the middle of the night. She was briefly confused, as she felt someone's arms around her. She had most certainly been alone when she laid down last evening. Then she smiled and snuggled into his arms. "Renny." He moaned softly and pulled her closer.

Kerri shifted slightly to lie facing him. To her immense disappointment, there was no moonlight illuminating this room, casting it's silvery glow to enhance his beautiful features.

Kerri was wide awake now. She remembered her resolve of last evening, but was somewhat hesitant to act. She had decided to show Renny exactly how she felt, to let him know exactly how much she loved him. If he could not, or would not return her love, then she would just have to accept that. But he needed to know that someone loved him, and she intended to fill that need. It was intimidating to lay oneself open for potential hurt. She had never before felt the need for self sacrifice, until she had fallen in love with Renfield Turnbull. She guessed maybe that was what real love was all about, to give yourself body and soul to another human being without regard for the your own feelings.

She watched him sleeping for a long while, trying to determine if her love for him was in any way enhanced by pity. She eventually knew that her love was enhanced by knowing of his past, but she did not pity him. She loved the man he had become, in spite of the things that had happened to him, not because of them. 

She drew him close to her and just held him. She smiled as she remembered thinking of him as a clueless puppy. Clueless? Well, maybe, but she knew now that that was mostly intentional. A puppy? You bet, but the biggest puppy she'd ever had her arms around!

She began trailing kisses around his sweet face, across his brow, over his eyes and down to his mouth. She lingered there, ever so briefly, and then moved on to the hollow of his throat. Everywhere her lips moved, her fingers followed, gently caressing and loving his remarkable face. As she dragged her finger tips over his lips, he smiled slightly, but remained asleep.

Kerri was determined to express her love to every inch of him, and she was in absolutely no hurry. She slowly continued down the length of his body, gently kissing and caressing one shoulder, then the other. She trailed her tongue down his chest to the softness of his nipple. While she gently licked and sucked one, her fingers lightly fondled the other. 

She lightened her touch, ever so slightly, as Renfield began to stir beneath her ministrations. As she continued to trail her tongue, and kisses, down his abdomen, she ran her hands slowly down his sides, gently stroking and caressing the firm flesh as she pursued her downward exploration. 

By the time Kerri brought her gentle kisses to the dark thatch of hair between his legs, she knew he was awake. He didn't speak, but his breath came more quickly and he began to run his fingers through her hair. She felt his muscles tense and heard his sharp intake of breath as she ran her fingers slowly, lightly down the insides of his thighs.

Her kisses followed her fingers around the inside of his thighs, and he shifted position slightly to allow her greater access. She ever so gently brushed her fingers over the hardening length of him, over and around, and then to the balls beneath. His breathing was quickening with every touch, but Kerri was trying desperately not to rush.

She continued to follow her fingers with gentle kisses and lapping tongue. When her mouth reached the tip of his arousal, she could not longer control herself. She took him

inside, to stuck and lick.

Renfield had awoken to the most sensual experience of his life. It felt very near heaven! The things Kerri was doing to him! Oh my, it was wonderful. When she had put, first her finger tips and then her mouth on the inside of his thighs he thought he would be driven over the edge. But when she took him into her mouth knew, in one fleeting second, that he was lost.

He cried out as he came, wave after wave, pulsing into her mouth. She continued to hold him there, allowing the shear joy of her love for this man to wash over her. A short time later she reluctantly released him and made her way, shakily, back up his body. There was still something she needed to do.

He lay there, in the darkened room, completely spent. He was experiencing total sensory overload. He needed to tell, needed to let her know, but he couldn't form his thoughts into words. Once he could form the words, he couldn't get his mouth to speak them. 

When her eyes met his, he couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw tears. "Oh...my... dear ... god...in...heaven...Kerri, that was..." He held her as if she were his lifeline back to the realm of sanity.

She placed a finger over his lips to silence him. She whispered into his hair. "I love you Renny, with all my heart." She took a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "I think the first time I knew I loved you was that night in your room. When we made love in the moonlight?" She was completely overcome by her love for him. "You are the most wonderful, thoughtful, kind, silly person I have ever known."

She paused only for breath, as the words rushed from her heart in a torrent "I know some things have happened to you that might make it...impossible...for you to return my love. If that's the case..." She sighed deeply. "I understand. I really do...understand. Just know that I will always love you, no matter what." Her words drifted off as it became harder and harder for her to breathe. She clutched his head to her breast, and prayed. 

After several minutes he had still not responded, and Kerri felt her heart sinking farther and farther through the floor. She smiled slightly into his hair. She knew expressing her love for him would be risky, but she could not imagine ever wanting to take back a moment of what she had just done. She convinced herself that she had done the right thing, for Renfield, and for herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerri resigned herself to move on from Chicago in the morning. Maybe she'd go to Seattle or San Francisco. Either place was about as far away, and as different from Chicago, as she could think of on short notice. 

San Francisco, that's where she'd go. She hadn't been there in a long time, their Consulate must surely be due for an inspection. This was the perfect time of year, mild early summer days, clear, fogless nights. The Golden Gate in the moonli...The Embarcadero and Fisherman's Wharf were two of her favorite places in the whole world. 

She forced her mind away from the man in her arms, to travel rapidly through the streets of San Francisco. Down winding Lombard, over to Mason. She'd take a cable car toward Fisherman's Wharf. Maybe take a detour to Girhardelli Square, a little chocolate certainly never hurt. Have dinner at The Franciscan and walk out onto Pier 39. 

She could almost hear the clang, clang of the cable car bell as it hurried down the hill. She could almost hear the gulls calling and the seals barking back at them for disturbing their lazy, sun drenched afternoon. She could almost feel the bay wind in her hair, and the cool sunlight on her face. She would enjoy herself, she would force herself to enjoy it there. If she could fill every waking moment with physical activity, she'd only have to contend with...the nights. She certainly knew about lonely nights.

She forced her mind back to this Chicago hotel room. She looked down at Renny, lying in her arms. She thought he was such a dear, sweet man, she dearly hoped that he could find a way to be truly happy. More than anything else in the world, at this time and in this place, she wanted him to be happy. 

Kerri watched him sleeping. She kissed the top of his head and leaned back against her pillow. She wanted to savor these last moments with him, organize and file every feeling, every breath, every tiny movement he made. In a very few hours, these memories would be all that she had, to take with her to San Francisco.

Kerri was mistaken in believing that Renfield was asleep. Just as Kerri was forcing her mind to hurry through the streets of San Francisco, he was forcing himself slowly down the path that led to the past. A path that led relentlessly toward pain. But to his overwhelming surprise, it also led to beauty, and to peace. The memories that he had forced himself to ignore were not as painful as he remembered, they were more... bittersweet. It had been years since he had allowed himself to remember these things, and he was confused by the difference in the way he felt.

He could not recall the last time he had intentionally thought of them. But he was now able to remember, without tears, Melanie and Meghan. They were beautiful, and they had been his. But now he had the opportunity to allow beauty into his life once again. He just wasn't sure he had the strength, or the nerve, to let that beauty in.

He could feel Kerri sigh softly as she held him there, and he knew his silence was hurting her deeply. She had given him a precious gift, and he hesitated to accept it. When she sank back into the pillows, he could feel her resignation. She had accepted the fact that he could not return her love. 'Dear, beautiful Kerri ' he thought, 'I'm so sorry I'm hurting you'.

Like sunshine breaking through the clouds, Renfield realized why his memories were no longer as painful. It was because of the strength and comfort he had drawn from the woman now holding him so tenderly. He didn't need to summon strength or nerve to let her beauty in, it was already a part of him. And he had almost missed it! He had almost...

When he brought his hand up and began slowly caressing her breast, Kerri fought desperately to control herself. "Renny, please...don't...I don't...I would do anything for you, but please, not this. It would just hurt too much. I'm sorry, I just can't...

When she heard his voice softly calling to her, it seemed as if he was very far away. "Keri?...I love you." All this time and he refused to allow himself to think, let alone say, those words. And now they came so easily! He wanted to shout to the rooftops! 

"I think I've finally figured out when I first came to love you. When you were standing in the foyer, that first day? Looking at me like I was a blithering idiot." When he looked up at her she saw tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips. "Well, I'd have to be a blithering idiot not to love you. And since I love you, that means I'm not a blithering idiot, right?"

Kerri starred at him, with narrowed eyes, for a few moments, while her mind untangled his words. Then she started to laugh. She jumped out of bed and tore open the curtains. "Damn!" She just as quickly drew them closed, and began frantically searching for her clothes. "Renny! Get up! Get dressed! Quick!"

Renfield was totally confused. "Kerri, what...Did I miss something?"

"Get up, you silly Mountie." She grabbed his hand, pulled him out of bed, and into her arms. "We've gotta go find some moonlight!'

*************************************

Her phone was ringing as Inspector Thatcher arrived at her office, early Monday morning. She was slightly out of breath as she ran to answer it. She cradled the receiver against her shoulder as she tossed her briefcase and keys on the desk. "Canadian Consulate, Inspector Margaret Thatcher."

"Meg, what the hell did you people do to my examiner? She left a message on my machine this weekend that she's taking a leave of absence. Best damn examiner I've got. Can't afford to lose her. God, she's always ready to go, any where, any time. Hasn't taken any time off in two years, but that's not the point. Well, Meg? What'd you do to her?" 

"Inspector Scott, I'll have to call you back. Just a few minutes. Yes, all right, goodbye."

She hadn't even finished hanging up the phone before she started yelling, "Turnbull! Where the devil is that man, and what has he done..."

"Inspector Thatcher, welcome back. How was the wed..."

"Fraser, where is Turnbull? If he thinks he can hide from me, he's sorely mistaken!"

"Sir, Turnbull requested a few days of personal time. I didn't think there would be a problem. He hasn't taken any time off since..."

"Fraser, what did he do to the examiner?" It just occurred to Thatcher that Inspector Scott had referred to the examiner as 'she'. If Turnbull had done anything to offend her...

"I don't think Turnbull 'did' anything...well...at least...not in the way you mean. I think he and Kerri Hurst...bonded."

"Bonded?" What in the hell is he talking about, and why the hell is he blushing?

"Yes, sir... _Bonded_." Sometimes she could be denser than even Turnbull.

Oh! "Bonded."

"Yes."

"Bonded." Thatcher cocked her head to one side and ever so slowly began to smile. "Really? In five days?" Fraser nodded. She rolled Fraser's words around in her mind for a bit, trying to get a grip on the idea. "Turnbull and this Hurst woman...bonded." She stopped in mid smile, to frown slightly. "Do you think this might be a permanent 'bond'?

"It seems likely, yes."

Fraser was pleased to see her smile return. "Do you think this woman will take good care of our Constable?"

"That also seems very likely."

She frowned deeply as it suddenly occurred to her, "She not going to try to steal him away from us, is she?" She often wanted to kill the man, but for better or worse, he was her constable!

Fraser almost laughed out loud. "I think there is very little chance of that, Sir."

Meg's smile broadened to one of pure joy. "Well...good, then. That's, that's...very... good." She was genuinely delighted for 'her' Constable. 

But...what the hell was she going to tell Inspector Scott?

The End


End file.
